The School of Nations
by AccessBlade
Summary: One of England's spells backfire, turning all the nations into teenagers. Seeing the situation as an opportunity to improve international relationships, their bosses order the now teen countries to attend an international academy for an entire year.
1. England, what the hell did you do?

**You know when you read a story and you get inspired to write something yourself based on it? Yeah, that's what's happening right now. Unfortunately, it's something that happens a lot so if I suddenly start up a new story, don't be surprised. It's how I work and it's probably how some of my earlier workings never get done... *sigh*...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do, however, own the OC Philippines making an appearance. **

**

* * *

**

**England, what the hell did you do? **

"Ugh... what happened?" The United States of America, couldn't recall much other than opening the door that lead to England's basement and then being blown backwards by some incredibly strong force. Anything beyond that was fuzzy and unclear.

"You're awake!" He heard someone chirp. A lightly tanned face appeared within his visual field right above his face and he realized that he was lying down on his back.

It was Philia, the female half personification of the Philippines. She must have been cleaning England's house, which would probably explain her presence in the room right now. Philia's chocolate brown eyes displayed relief and concern as the blond haired man sat up.

"Where are my glasses?" Alfred realized that the state of Texas wasn't in its usual place.

"Oh, here they are!" The Filipina handed over the glasses, which she had been keeping safe for him until he woke up.

"Thanks Lia!" He immediately fitted the state over his blue eyes before looking around.

He was in England's living room, lying on the floor. Which brought up another question; just how in the world did he get into the living room? He stared at Philia who was staring back with a clueless expression on her face.

The small nation couldn't have hauled him to the living room by herself, could she? With her delicate looking limbs and small stature, there was no way she could have!

"I don't remember being in the living room." America stated.

"Oh, that's because I brought you here!" She smiled. "I had some help since, um, you're kinda big." The archipelago hoped that the American wouldn't take offense to that comment. She knew just how sensitive he was about his weight. No matter how many times she, England or Japan explained it to him, Alfred didn't seem to realize that his weight gain was due to his increasing muscle mass.

What Philia failed to mention was that the 'help' had been from England's fairy and unicorn friends. Like the Briton, she could see faeries, unicorns, and all of his other 'imaginary friends'. The only other nation who shared their sight was Norway and he happened to have a Troll who followed him practically everywhere. The only reason she hadn't been teased for her ability to see these fantasy creatures was because she was smart enough to not bring attention to herself whenever the topic was brought up.

"Huh, that explains things then." This made America feel a lot better. Even if she was extremely nice and would never think of teasing the hero about being carried by a girl who was much smaller than him, it was still pretty embarrassing.

Realizing that Philia was staring at him with an intense gaze, the American started feeling a little uncomfortable. Was there something on his face?

"Lia?" America said after at least five minutes had elapsed. Her stare was _really _beginning to creep him out.

"Yes?" She asked, her facial expression remaining impassive.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Star-oh!" Philia cut herself off when she realized that she _had _been staring at him... for over five minutes. "I'm sorry... it's just that..." She frowned, tilting her head to the side as she tried to find the right words to explain what she found strange. "You look... _different._"

"Huh?" He didn't get it.

Philia frowned and she stood up, gesturing for him to do the same. As the American followed her, he realized that the small girl was wearing a black dress with a white apron over the skirt part. Her outfit was accompanied by socks that were pulled up higher than her knees and shiny black shoes.

She was wearing a _maid outfit. _

This made America frown; Philia wasn't a _maid_. She was a hard working nation who did a few jobs here and there to improve her economy. Besides, it was bad enough that Hong Kong referred to her as such... then again, England had helped bring him up when he was younger.

Though she did look nice in it, kinda like one of Japan's maid cosplay costumes. He should ask if he could take a picture of her later though knowing her, she wouldn't mind.

"I think it's better if you see for yourself." Philia stopped just outside a room which America recognized as the first floor washroom and opened the door.

Flicking on the lights, he went to the mirror to try and see what she was talking about.

Leaning forward, America gazed carefully at his reflection. He was about to ask Philia again what she meant by his looking different when he noticed that he was... shorter? It wasn't by that much, but it seemed as if he was lacking a few inches in height. Taking an even closer look, he was starting to notice that something about him was off. For one thing, his facial features weren't so sharp any more.

For a moment, he panicked that he had gained weight again and pinched his cheeks. But it wasn't so much as he gained weight rather than they weren't as developed. In fact, he looked like he was sixteen again, even though his teenage years had been pretty short lived on the whole account of nations having weird aging processes.

...

"Um... Lia?" America turned nervously towards the door.

The Filipina peered from the doorway at him. "Yes America?"

He gulped. He hoped he was wrong about his theory. He _really _hoped he was wrong.

"Do I..." He gulped again. "Do I... look younger?"

Philia's head was tilted again as she stared blankly at him for a few seconds before her eyes lit up and she broke out into a smile. "That's it!" She pounded a fist into the flat of her hand. "You look younger than you normally do!"

There was silence in which America just stared at the oblivious, smiling girl who hadn't quite grasp the situation yet. The smile slipped off Philia's face as she realized that America didn't seem as happy about the revelation she was.

"M-maybe England has something to do with it?" She suggested. Someone suddenly reverting back to their teen years could only be _logically _explained through magic and the only person who practiced magic which usually ended up in things screwing over was England.

"Yeah." America nodded, a grim look on his face. "Let's go talk to England about this. He'll probably know what's going on."

**XXXX**

His head pounded in a way that was similar to that of a hangover. With a grimace, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland dubbed as England by all of the other countries, forced himself to open his eyes, revealing green orbs that stared up at the whiteness of what was his ceiling. Rolling on to his side, England forced himself to walk in the direction of the bathroom of his bedroom, nearly tripping on the hem of his trousers, where he stumbled towards the toilet and threw up the contents of his breakfast and lunch.

Which was funny since he could not recall ever going to a bar and drinking. What he did remember was preparing a ritual to curse the idiotic 'nation of love' that was France when America decided to barge into the room just when he was about to complete the spell. The last thing he remembered after that was a blue flash that was so bright it practically blinded him and then being sent flying by the force of the berserk, incomplete spell.

Speaking of the git, how the hell did he keep barging in at the most inconvenient of moments? Then again, he was America himself and Americans were known for doing or sticking their noses into things at the most random and unexpected times.

After he was finished emptying his stomach, he fell back onto the wall opposite of the toilet with his eyes clenched shut. He felt a little better, but his head still hurt.

_"England, you're okay!" _A familiar high pitched voice said, coming from in front of him.

England opened his eyes and saw the green winged form of Flying Mint Bunny. His friend for the most part looked happy to see him.

"Yes, I am. Should there be any reason as to why I'm not?"

_"Well..." _Flying Mint Bunny began. _"Philia came up here, carrying you and saying that your spell went awry again. Of course, the fairies were helping her since she can't exactly carry you by herself." _

Philia? As in the female personification of the Philippines?

Of course it could only be her. She was one of the other few nations who could see his 'imaginary friends' and she had come over to his house today to clean it since he was going to be busy cursing that bloody Frog.

England groaned; he had inconvenienced her when she already had the job of cleaning and organizing his residence. He ought to pay her extra for that, but knowing her, she would refuse his offers of being paid extra.

"She did? That was considerate of her."

But then he remembered that there was one aspect of Philia he didn't like; her point of making sure that no one was hiding their injuries from her.

England immediately looked down and to his relief, saw that he was still wearing his cloak. The memory of the one time when he blew up his kitchen and the Filipina had stripped him down to his Union Jack boxers had been humiliating. To add insult to injury, France had decided to come over that day. Even now, the Frog would not shut up about it.

"ENGLAND!" The door to his bedroom had been slammed open and the Briton could have sworn he heard it crack.

That idiot owed him a new door. England would make sure his former colony paid for the damages.

"He's not here! Are you sure you brought him to the right room?"

There was a sigh followed by the person he was talking to saying, "I've been here several times, America. I'm sure I could recognize which room he sleeps in by now."

"Then how come he's not here?"

"That's because I'm in the bathroom you bloody idiot!" England snapped.

There was a pause before the door to his bathroom slammed open.

"There you are!" But instead of the goofy smile that was fixed on his face most of the time, America looked annoyed. Extremely annoyed. He stalked over towards England and picking him up by the collar of his shirt so that they were face to face, glared at him. "What the fuck did you do?" He growled.

Taken aback by the aggressive tone in his friend's voice, England blinked before saying, "W-what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"What did your spell do to me?" America did not seem amused by the situation at all.

Of course. Since the spell had been incomplete, it backfired on him when the idiot decided to barge into the basement and announce his presence with a loud exclamation.

"Maybe if you hadn't interrupted me, nothing would have happened to you!"

America was about to make a retort when he heard someone else interrupt, "America, put him down!"

It was Philia and she was about as amused as America.

"But Li-"

"PUT. HIM. DOWN." The petite nation's voice was low and flat and the world Superpower reluctantly did as he was told. He saw what happened when the girl reached the limit of her patience and frankly, he didn't want to mess with her dark side. She threw France into a wall for god sakes!

"Erm, yes. What appears to be the problem?" England asked as he straightened himself out. His clothes were a bit ruffled, but that didn't mean he had to look messy.

There was a pause as both America and Philia stared at him.

"What?" He said nervously when it was evident that neither of them were going to say anything.

The two glanced at each other for a moment before resuming their staring.

Was there something on his face? Did he curse himself with fish gills? Why in Davy Jones' Locker were they staring at him like that?

Finally, Philia chose to speak. "England," She began slowly. "You may want to look in the mirror."

What?

Still feeling confused, the Briton did as he was instructed to do and stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror.

The first thing he noticed was that he was shorter. For some reason, he had shrunk. Another thing was that he looked younger, a reminiscent of the good old pirate days when he was taking out Spain's armada.

"Apparently America's sixteen again."

Oh.

That would explain it.

He was back to being what people called a teenager these days.

England made sure to use every colourful word he had in his vocabulary, starting with cursing the blasted Frog who he had tried to cast the spell on in the first place.

* * *

**Whoo! And I'm done! This is just the beginning of the story and I'm probably not going to be able to work on it until next week. I have a Term Report to do and trust me, that's much more important than fanfiction (unfortunately). **

**As for Philia being in a maid outfit, no, I do not think all filipinas who go overseas to work are maids. England's just making her wear the outfit so she doesn't get her own clothes dirty. And Hong Kong thinking of her as being his maid is in reference to a comment made back in 2009 (I think) about the Philippines being a maid country. So yeah, just thought I'd get that out of the way.  
**

**Anyways, later on I will be asking for characters (meaning I will be taking OCs). Unfortunately, I'll have to limit the number of people I add since I can only keep up with so much. About ten maybe.**

**So until then, au revoir and don't forget to review!  
**


	2. Oh god, you turned us into teenagers

**I finished my Term Paper last week, but I still have a bit of studying to do in regards of my psychology class so hang on for a little longer, okay? I apologize for this taking so long, but I was also struggling as to how I should start off the next chapter. It just came to me today (March 21st) so which is why I'm typing up some of the chapter before I lose the inspiration. And let's hear it for inspiration!**

**FullmetalShinigami21096, sorry for not replying to your review earlier but I'll answer it now: yes, you can send me a profile of the South Africa OC you want in this fic.**

**Edit: I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but it didn't work. Hopefully today, I'll have more luck. Actually, I learned a trick from ScoutingForGuys in uploading chapters. Thanks by the way!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do, however, own some of the OC!Countries that make an appearance in this. **

**

* * *

**

**Oh god, you turned us into teenagers  
**

"Bloody hell, will someone make the light shut up?"

"Oh god, Iggy, make the pain go away..."

Philia could only give the two hungover and groaning nations sympathetic and somewhat exasperated looks as she finished disposing of all the bottles that had been lying on the ground after last night's round of under aged drinking. After England had stopped screaming every swear word and curse in the impressive vocabulary he had garnered through out the years, he had decided that the only way he'd be able to get through the rest of the evening was if he drank the night away.

America decided to join him and the result was drunken ramblings with England crying about how the fairies, Flying Mint Bunny, Honey the Unicorn and Captain Hook were his only friends. The bespectacled blond laughed at him, slurring out that the aforementioned beings were all figments of his imagination and that he should check into the nearest mental hospital since it was so freaking obvious that his former colonist needed help.

This only made England cry more and Philia had to comfort the European country sobbing in her lap for over two hours and smack a certain obnoxious North American country in the process as well. This had been a miscalculation on her part as America burst into tears as well, sobbing that she didn't like him any more. This lead into rambling about how even though he was a hero, so many of the other countries didn't like him even though he tried so hard to be hero like.

So Philia had been stuck reassuring the two nations during their crying jags (how much did they drink, anyways? So far she'd counted eight bottles of whisky) that she didn't hate them (somehow, England figured she hated him too). It should be noted that her patience had started wearing thin after having to put up with the drunk men for six hours.

When Philia woke up, it was nine in the morning and the sun was beaming down on her. Immediately putting on the maid uniform England had given her before she started cleaning up the mess from last night, Philia found that the shoes accompanying her designated cleaning outfit were a little loose and kept slipping off her feet whenever she tried to walk. Figuring that the Briton wasn't up yet to scold her on the fact that she wasn't wearing the shoes, the filipina kicked them off her feet and went about her household chores.

It was about an hour later when she heard the groaning and retching in the living room where she had left them the night before after they fell asleep and she hurried retrieved buckets they could empty their stomachs in. Philia was certain that they wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom toilets.

"How are you two doing?" She asked softly, handing them each a glass of water.

"Guh..." England accepted his glass and Philia helped him sit up so that he wouldn't choke on the water as downed the drink. It took a bit more effort on her part to do the same with America, but she was able to manage it.

"Thanks Lia." America said when he was finished and she took the empty cup from him to go get more water. "Dunno what we'd do if you weren't here."

She smiled. "I'm sure you would have managed somehow."

"Would have been a lot harder, though."

She only smiled.

There was a loud thud as someone started banging on the door, causing America and England to groan and clench their eyes shut as they focused on their anything else other than their hangovers. With an apologetic smile, Philia rushed towards the door as fast as she could to make sure that whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't break it down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called.

The banging on the door abruptly stopped and Philia opened it with out undoing the door chain. She peered through the crack to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Ireland and another man with red hair darker than his who she recognized as Scotland. She tilted her head, expression of bewilderment on her face. What were England's brothers doing here?

They did not look happy at all.

The annoyed expression on Ireland's face turned into one of surprise and then softened when he recognized her.

"What are you doing here of all places, Lia?" He asked.

"I was helping England with the housework!"

Ireland scowled, grumbling something underneath his breath before smiling at her. "Ya wouldn't know where my idiot brother is, would you?"

Philia gulped. She knew that Ireland and England did not get along that well and she didn't really want them to start a fight, but she could hardly slam the door in the man's face- wait. Philia paused, allowing her eyes to scan over the two of them.

If she didn't know any better, she'd have to say that they looked _younger. _

Her face paled. _Oh. _

This was not good. Neither Ireland or Scotland had been anywhere near England's house yesterday and they looked like teenagers, just like the two hungover nations behind her. And if _they _were teenagers, it wasn't too far of a stretch to assume that countries all over the world were experiencing the same thing. Or at least some of them were. Maybe some of them were lucky and managed to escape the effects of the spell?

And was that an angry France coming up the street being followed by an equally angry Germany, a crying Italy, a smirking Prussia, a somewhat clingy Spain and a cursing Romano?

Philia sighed. She better go get the bandages and antiseptic just in case she couldn't deter the men from causing any form of bodily harm to her current employer.

**XXXX**

The filipina found herself busy with making tea and providing snacks for the guests that kept showing up on England's door step to give the Briton a piece of his mind. Thankfully, not all of them were angry and wanted to pound the nation into oblivion, but it still kept her busy as she had to keep making more snacks for the new arrivals.

"Need help?" A voice asked from behind, making Philia jump.

Turning quickly, she saw that it was Hong Kong looking as expressionless as ever.

"Thanks, that would be appreciated!" Philia nodded quickly before rushing off to the stove to remove the kettle from the heat.

As Hong Kong brought out the cups, the filipina busied herself with making the tea as England wanted it. It was still awkward being around both China and Hong Kong but things had gotten better over the months, so she wasn't as uncomfortable as she was before. Then again, she left further interactions with the two chinese men to her brother who didn't so much as flinch when he was faced with their glares.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked when it was pretty clear that her companion wasn't going to initiate a conversation any time soon. Not that he was usually one for being talkative in the first place.

"Nothing much other than demanding what England did in the first place." He looked up from pouring tea. "_You _know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes." Philia didn't bother lying; she knew she was a horribly liar anyways. Taking Hong Kong's silent as consent to continue, she explained in detail about how she heard a loud explosion when she had been cleaning upstairs and then she came down to investigate to find an unconscious America lying on the ground and when she peered into the basement, an unconscious England. She purposely didn't mention that the fairies were the ones who told her about the Briton since he wouldn't believe her story about the fairies, even if he had been raised by England for a good portion of his life.

"So he was casting a spell and America interrupted the process?" Hong Kong raised one of his bushy eyebrows at her. "Which isn't something out of the ordinary?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"..."

"...do you have any other explanation as to why everyone looks like they're in their teens?"

"...not really."

**XXXX**

England accepted the cup of tea, draining all of the contents in one go. The empty cup was taken from him and he was handed another cup full of tea.

The hangover had died down but it had been replaced by a dull ache that was beginning to form at the back of his head due to having been yelled at by a good majority of the world. Everyone had figured that he had been responsible for the sudden new occurrence in their lives since he was the only one who practiced the art of magic (actually, Norway and Philia had the ability as well but they weren't the ones who recklessly performed it).

"Sacreu bleu!" The bloody frog said as he paced on what used to be his immaculately clean carpet until the other countries decided to barge into his house with their shoes on. "How do you plan on fixing this, _Angleterre_?"

"Well I would have gotten to working on it if you gits hadn't come in the first place!" Even though he directed this at all his uninvited house guests, he glared at his eternal rival as if all of this was _his _fault.

He heard a snort and turned in the direction of his brothers. The one who snorted was Scotland, giving him a look of complete and utter disbelief. "Are ye kiddin' me? You were hung over when Ireland and I arrived."

"You were underage drinking, Inglaterra?" And as usual, the spaniard had decided to ask a question on something that had nothing to do with their current topic. No wonder most of his colonies or 'children' were so oblivious.

"N-" Oh, that's right. He was a teenager now therefore he was considered under aged. "What of it?"

"Dude, under aged drinking is unawesome!" What the hell was Prussia doing here? He wasn't even a country any more for godsakes yet he was still affected by the spell like everyone else in his household.

"You do realize that means _you _can't drink either since you're under the legal age limit, right?" Commented his younger brother dryly.

"I take it back, under aged drinking is AWESOME!"

"Listen you bloody wankers," England's headache was beginning to get worse and these idiots who were debating in his living room were not helping it at all. "Unless you have anything useful to say, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"NOT." Oh god, how did Hungary sneak that frying pan in here? Didn't Philia make sure she didn't have it on her person? "UNTIL YOU FIX THIS."

"Erm..." He was going to die, wasn't he?

There was a sigh and then someone (thank god) had the sense to pull away the long haired brunette away from him to prevent traction. "Calm down. I hardly think he's going to be able to fix anything if you send him to the hospital."

It was Philip, the male personification of the Philippines as well as the much less oblivious half of it. He was one of the few countries who _did not_ blame him, though his twin sister had explained things to him first before things got out of hand aka Philip started strangling him with the string of his yo-yo.

"Anyways... you have a way to fix this, right?" Philip shot England a look that said 'you-better-come-up-with-an-answer-right-now-otherwise-you-are-screwed' look.

"..."

"We need him alive if we're going to reverse whatever the hell he did, so no, you can't kill him."

This resulted in Philip getting whacked by Hungary's frying pan really, really hard.

England leaned back as he listened to the other countries break out into arguments and groaned. He had a feeling that he was going to need a lot of tea before the day was over.

* * *

**And I am finally done! I am so sorry for making this chapter OC centric. I didn't mean to, I swear, but it just ended up that way. Anyways, I suppose I could change it but I'm lazy not to mention that it would take even longer to upload the chapter and I have a whole bunch of people out there who are probably anticipating the next chapter of this fic and I don't want to keep them waiting.  
**

**Yes, ScoutingForGuys, I said that I would finish this in a few days but I decided to work my ass off and release this chapter so that I can work on the future and funner chapters. **

**BTW if anyone heads to my profile you'll see that I have a poll up and need your help determining what other story ideas I should work on since I've got about a million ideas in my head but can't decide which one to work on first.**

**And now, I'm accepting OCs! Two authors have already sent their character profiles to me so they don't have to follow the one I'm putting here. But the rest of you do so I can start planning future chapters and incorporate your characters into them. **

**Here it is!**

**XXXX  
**

**Name:**

**Gender:** (Not to be judgemental or anything, but I know most of the Ocs will be female)**  
**

**Age:** (Don't forget to mention what grade they're in. I think high school goes from the ages 14 to 18 in the states, but I'm not sure since I don't live in the US. Don't worry about the countries being all in one grade; they'll be in various grades of nine to twelve)

**Hair Colour: **

**Eye Colour:**

**Height: ****  
**

**Nationality/Ethnicity: **(This is an international school, meaning there has to be a various assortment of students from other countries attending as well. But this doesn't mean your character can't be Caucasian. You can also be more than one such)

**Personality: **(Okay, be a bit descriptive about this. I'm not saying you have to write an essay on this, but I'm unfortunately one of those people who need description to get a character working)**  
**

**Bio:** (Same with Personality. You can make your character have a difficult past, but try to be a bit realistic about it)

**Hobbies:  
**

**Other: **(This means quirks such as being descended from a line of ninjas [I already plotted one out, so you can't have the position], mad genius, reporter, ect. You don't have to do this BTW, but it certainly makes the school interesting)

**Are they staying at the dorms: **(Yes or no)

**Clubs: **(Don't have to be in one)

**Nation or Human:  
**

**XXXX  
**

**And basically anything else you can think of... oh, right.**** Tell me what country they would most likely befriend and which country would most likely get on their nerves. **

**Yeah, I know I'm pretty picky, but, uh... it's worth it? Anyways, I've gotta go now since it's pretty late at my place. Good luck!  
**


	3. We have to go to high school?

**Okay, who else here is finding the website annoying right now? Cause I am. Anyways, thought I'd get the third chapter up and I hope that by the time I finished this, Fanfiction will have gotten out all the kinks of the system.I know I haven't gotten the start on the Nations going to school yet, but I have to introduce what happened to turn them into teenagers, why their bosses have suddenly decided that they need to go to highschool and see what life is like though an adolescent perspective and ect. I think I should be able to introduce some of the OC characters in the next chapter. I THINK. That means, I'm not certain at all. So anyways, I'm gonna start on this chapter now. But first, I have to do the disclaimer so that I don't get sued or anything similar to that.**

**Edit: Most of the OCs happen to be sixteen and fifteen, I just realized. Gah... no. Don't start changing your character's age, I'm just being anal about how everyone should be diverse and not grouped into one category. Yes, I am being anal so just ignore my rants. I need more human Ocs than nations, so if you would please go in that direction, it would be much appreciated. Thanks. Oh, and I also need more boys. **

**As I've said before, I need caucasian ethnicity too! I'm not going to yell at you if they're American, Canadian, European, ect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do, however, own MY OCs and the the basic plot of our favorite nations having to go to school. Mwa ha ha ha!**

**

* * *

**

**We have to go to high school?**

Just as the countries had learned to accept their newly adolescent selves (though there had been complaints about how it was harder to get alcohol due to their own age restrictions) they were now faced with another issue.

They were being forced to attend high school.

In all their infinite wisdom, each and everyone of their bosses decided to make use of the _ interesting circumstances _that had afflicted them for over a week by unanimously deciding that they should attend high school to see what life was like through _human _eyes. The sudden revelation that had been dropped on them the day before had not been well received by most of the nations. While the fact of having to go to an adolescent educational environment had them staring at their bosses like they were crazy, they were then informed that the school they would be attending was called 'Blue Shore International Academy' which was in Blue Shore, Florida.

In the United States of America.

The countries who didn't have good relations with the personification of America got a stern talking to as to behave themselves as well as the ones who started outwardly complaining about the choice of location (aka England and France). The President of the United States had been kind enough to volunteer to host all of them and they should be grateful for that. After all, who would want to put up with one hundred and ninety plus nations at each others' throats all the time?

The reason as to why they had to attend school was simple: they were continuously endangering their people through their constant arguing and fights. If they were allowed to continue as they were, it would only be a matter of time before they set off World War III, which would be much more devastating in a number of ways than their previous counterparts.

"Can't you do anything to fix this?" France asked the Briton for over the twentieth time. "This is your fault in the first place!"

All the countries had gathered in the World Conference Room the very next day after they were told what was in store for them. They were now discussing their bosses' decision in various sized groups, arguing loudly or heatedly debating whether it was a good idea or not. They were a few who just silently sat in their seats, waiting for predictable Germany to lose his patience and start yelling at everyone to shut the hell up.

Having already put up with phone calls from most of the world both the day before and today, England's normally little patience had been stretched particularly thin.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU FUCKING FROG, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST WEEK!" He exploded, wrapping his hands around the annoying french man's throat as he attempted to throttle the life out of him once and for all.

"Stop it you two!" Some unknown force shouted. Said unknown force was trying to force the two apart, but failing miserably.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Germany's loud and intimidating voice sounded through the room, immediately hushing all discussion and preventing England murdering the man he was currently strangling. "Now that I've gotten your attention, let us discuss this in a civilized manner that is not yelling and _strangling,_" He emphasized this word as he glared at two certain european countries, "each other. Is there anyone who'd like to go first?"

The room broke out into various arguments about how this could not be happening. The normally loud and obnoxious America for once in his life was quiet and keeping to himself, not making ridiculous declarations such as how he was the hero and everyone should listen to him.

"You okay?" It was Philip who came to sit next to him, asking this. "You don't seem like yourself today."

If the others hadn't been busy shouting or being in denial in various ways, they would have noted that the Superpower hadn't once drawn attention to himself.

"Yeah. Just kinda surprised that we're going to one of my schools." He sighed, dropping his head into his arms. It wasn't the fact that it was one of _his _schools that were chosen, it was the reason as to why it was chosen in the first place but this was something America wasn't about to discuss in the conference room where everyone could over hear him.

Philip raised an eyebrow, concerned. "Funny, thought that you'd be ecstatic about it."

"...yeah." There was about as much enthusiasm in America's voice as there was in a rock.

Philip was silent for a minute before saying, "Let's go to MacDonalds after this. You, me, my sister and anyone else we can grab."

Anything America was going to say was cut off by Germany yelling at the World again.

**XXXX**

Canada was worried about his brother.

Sure, he worried about his southern more obnoxious counterpart whenever he wasn't annoyed at him but this was different. While he was trying to break up a fight between England and France, the practically invisible to the entire world nation had realized that something was missing; America's laughing and egging on the two to fight even more. Giving up on his attempts to stop the two from beating each other to a pulp, he tried to locate his absent brother.

He found America talking to Philip looking, well, not like his usual idiotic grinning self.

Which had him concerned.

America, for the most part, was always irritatingly oblivious by most of the serious issues that took place all over the world. Most of his suggestions (if they could be considered suggestions) basically involved superheroes saving the day or throwing parties to resolve conflict going between two or multiple countries. And then England would hit on the head for his stupidity, initiating a meeting disrupting argument that would always automatically extend to France and then everyone else.

Deciding that Germany could handle the situation by himself, he walked towards the two just in time to hear Philip's suggestion of Macdonalds.

"I-I'll go." Canada said in his soft voice when he came up to them, even though he didn't like MacDonalds that much thanks to America cramming burgers into his mouth at every opportune moment.

His brother barely glanced at him while Philip started in his seat and whirled around to face him, eyes wide with surprise.

"...Canada, you just, uh, get here?" He asked.

Canada nodded. He wished Philip could see past his invisibility like his sister, but he supposed that knowing his name and not mistaking him for his brother was enough.

"Um, yes I did."

"Okay, we got one person. Now we need to find someone else who'll come with us!"

"How about me? I want to come along as well." Said a female voice from behind him.

Philip whirled his seat around and found himself facing a raven haired girl with striking red eyes that was as tall as him. If Prussia looked intimidating with his red eyes then this girl was downright scary and not in a good way either.

"G-Georgia!" Canada trembled. "Er... what are you doing here?"

If there was a female counterpart to Russia, it would be Georgia. Actually, she could be scarier than him. Where as Russia went and scared the living daylights out of others by chanting 'kolkolkolkol', Georgia didn't even have to say a word.

But unlike Russia, she was on good terms with America. Meaning she didn't try to kill/maim him at any given opportunity.

"I noticed that America was not as noisy as he usually is and was curious. I just happened to overhear you."

"Anyone else over hear us?" Philip asked with a deadpan expression. As much as he liked the concept of finding someone so quickly, he didn't appreciate people sneaking up on them. If one my person came up to them out of nowhere, he was going to use his yo-yo and-

"...I did."

"You as well Japan?"

"Yes, a ninja knows how to blend into his surroundings."

"You weren't blending, you were spying. Just admit it."

**XXXX**

America seemed to cheer up when he was taken to the nearest MacDonalds by the other countries, but it was still obvious to those who knew him that something was still bothering him by the way that he didn't down his food within five minutes and immediately get up to get more.

Canada, Japan, Georgia, Philia and Philip all ate their food in silence occasionally glancing at the hero obsessed country before returning to their food.

"America-san..." Japan began since it was obvious that no one was going to say anything.

"Hm?" America stopped chomping down on his burger and looked up, finding everyone staring at him. "What, is there something on my face?"

Japan opened his mouth, then closed it again quite unsure how to proceed with what he was about to say. He looked to the other five countries for help.

Luckily for him, Georgia came to his rescue. "You have not been yourself at the meeting. We were wondering if something happened. It would be best to tell us, right?" The words were said innocently enough, yet there was something in the way she said it that had the others, especially Philia who was sitting right next to her, shivering.

There was silence and America put down his burger as he smiled wryly. "So you guys noticed, huh?"

Philip snorted. "It's kinda hard not to notice something's off when you aren't declaring you're a hero or causing some sort of commotion that sets off a chaotic chain reaction."

"But that's just it." Everyone stared at America. "Everyone expects me to be loud, obnoxious, idiotic, self-centered..." He listed off several other 'negative' traits.

Canada flushed as he realized that most, if not all, of the things his brother was saying had been from him during his three hour rant several years ago.

"-they think I'm an immature, stupid-"

"America." Philip held up his hand. "We get your point."

"But that's not all I am. I mean-" America looked away. "-forget it. Maybe I am all those things."

There was silence as the other countries (except Georgia) glanced at each other to try and get someone to say something. _Anything. _

"Look America," Philia reached out and touched the Superpower's hand. "I'm not going to deny that those aspects aren't a part of you."

Philip, Japan, and Canada just stared at her. Wasn't she supposed to help people feel _better_?

"But there is more to you than that. You have good intentions and you always look at the brighter side of things. You always rush to help someone, even if you weren't on good terms with them."

"Then why does everyone hate me?"

"Th-that's not true!" Canada butted in. "Not everyone hates you! _I _don't hate you." Which was the truth; he was only resentful of the fact that people kept mistaking him for his brother but that didn't really mean he hated America.

"America, you can't make everyone like you. There will always be people who you will clash with, no matter what." Philip sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "That's life, unfortunately."

"And who cares about them?" Georgia smiled, her intimidating aura increasing causing the poor female sitting next to her to shiver. "If they don't like you, you can always hurt them instead and they will regret even disliking you in the first place."

There was silence as everyone tried to inch a bit further away from Russia's counterpart.

"Umm... what we're trying to say is that even if there are people who don't like you, there will also be others who like you for who you are. I like you!" Philia chirped the last part.

The other countries wondered if Philia was even aware of the fact she just confessed she liked him. Or knowing the usually oblivious archipelago, she meant it in a 'we are friends' way.

"You maybe a bit overbearing at times," Which was an understatement on Japan's part as he still remembered America forcing him out from his isolation,"but even so, I would not prefer you as being anything else."

The sides of America's lips tilted upwards and he smiled. It wasn't his usual goofy grinning ones, but it was a start.

He stood up and walked about four feet before turning back to the group. "Well, I'm going to get more burgers. Anyone else want anything? My treat."

While Japan and Canada shook their heads, the Philippine twins and Georgia all demanded that he get them sundaes.

* * *

**Whoo! I'm done! Yeah, I know that this isn't as good as my previous chapters, but I'm pretty satisfied with this. Anyways, I introduced Georgia. She's an OC country a reader put a profile up on. **

**Originally, this was going to be a normal high school experience but due to the flummox if... interesting characters *Glares at reviewers* I decided to put supernatural elements in this as well. No, I'm not mad. Just amused. But don't worry for there shall also be normal high school experiences in this story as this is a high school story setting after all.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! I tweaked ScoutingForGuys (and she gave me permission) idea on America being anxious about how the other countries will view attending a school within his boundaries. Oh, and another thing, Florida is not America's 'Down There' in this story, so no cracking jokes. Seriously. The reason why I picked Florida as a location is because of its beaches. So yeah...  
**


	4. NOTICE

**_NOTICE_**

I have decided that for now I am not going to accept any characters beyond the point of March 27th 2011 and the reviewer **Liberty Girl With The Fireworks** because not only do I find myself drowning in character profiles I still have to do planning for this story, my other stories, as well as a future Gakuen Hetalia fic. Not to mention I have a life. The planning stage should take around one to two weeks and updates on this story and further chapter updates should equally take that long.

Sorry about setting a limit like that, but otherwise I'll find myself quitting this story before long out of frustration. And I really don't want to do that.

Also, if I've sent you a message do you mind replying back? I need replies if I'm going to use your characters.

**AccessBlade**


	5. First day of school and

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this out! It's just that I started losing interest in Hetalia (it happens) not to mention I was having a bit of difficulty as to how to start this story as well. **

**I am so, so, sorry. **

**On a brighter note to those who submitted characters after the deadline... I have decided to accept them. One, cause I needed some of those characters for something and two... well, just a few more wouldn't hurt. But after that, I'm not going to be doing any accepting for a while.**

**NOTE: But for now, until I get things settled down, I am not going to accept any more characters. Sorry, but first couple chapters I find myself swarmed with like, ten! And trust me, including other peoples' characters is harder than it seems.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the OCs that you sent me. And just so you know, I'm sure some of you will recognize the OCs you submitted in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**First day of school and assemblies are boring  
**

"Bloody hell, do kids these days have any manners?" England retorted as he was bumped into for the fifth time that day.

It was only morning and classes hadn't even started yet. It was safe to say that the Briton did not have a good impression of the American schooling system so far.

Though it was probably him being a tiny bit biased by just how many teens came up to him asking about his eyebrows in a not so nice manner that was giving him that impression.

"Calm down, L'Angleterre." France chortled. Unlike his eternal rival, he had been highly entertained by the continuous stares England had gotten as they made their way to the gymnasium due to his most noticeable features that people always kept staring at.

"What the hell do you expect?" Romano snorted; folding his arms across his chest. "They're fucking American; they take after _that guy _and we all know how he is."

Several kids walking past them at the time had heard Romano's comment loud and clear and threw him very dirty looks that made the others in his group uncomfortable by default.

Yup. They were definitely off to a great start this morning, that's for sure.

"You should refrain from saying things like that, especially in _his _boundaries. I don't think his people take too kindly to any derogatory comments about them or their... nation." Germany told Romano sternly. "And that statement was uncalled for as well. America and his boss were nice enough to be the hosts of this... idea and you should be grateful that."

"Who the hell asked you, potato bastard?" Romano screamed at him. "And why do I have to be grateful for something that I don't want in the first place?"

"Romano!" Italy looked at his brother sternly. While he usually over looked his older brother's use of language, he could not condone his lashing out at his friend when he had done nothing wrong. "He was just giving you some advice!"

"Yeah." Prussia snorted, placing his hands behind his head as he sneered at the southern representative of Italy. "Cause from what I've seen so far, you're not going about this whole blending in with the student population the right way."

"W-whatever!" A red faced Romano snapped, looking away as he realized that his companions were right.

Making it through the whole damn year was going to be hard enough; no need to make enemies to complicate things even further. And his brother had forced the possibility of being bullied on to him and had given him facts on just how brutal and cutthroat kids could be these days by making him read various stories on how far victims were driven.

_Thanks Italy_, he couldn't help saying sarcastically in his mind. He _really_ needed that.

"Romano!" Spain wrapped his arms around the Italian, making said Italian jolt with a startle cry and attempt to hit the idiot Spaniard who was hugging him. "You're so cute when you admit that you're wrong!"

"Dammit! Let go of me you idiot Spaniard!"

The entire group consisted of six nations and one ex-nation: England, France, Romano, Germany, Italy, Spain and finally Prussia. People around them were giving them weird stares; not because Romano had said anything derogatory about their country again, but because they were practically making a scene in the middle of the hall way.

...

Not to mention that they were blocking the doors to the auditorium.

**XXXX**

"Will the guy just hurry up with his speech so that we can get this nightmare over with?" Cuba grumbled underneath his breath, folding his arms and sinking into his seat with a scowl.

Much to his disgust, Cuba had been forced to enroll as a sophomore at the school by his boss and was currently sitting through the assembly held for the Grade 10s. The only good thing about it was that he was in the same grade as Canada and therefore there was a possibility that they shared the same glasses.

The bad news?

America happened to be registered in the same year as them.

Canada didn't say anything as he tried to pay attention to the vice-principal's speech all the while ignoring his friend who had THANKFULLY not mistaken him for his brother. Yet. He had a feeling that he was going to be doing a lot of running once the assembly was over.

"Pfft. I know." Said a voice from behind him. "We did this last year too... it was just a whole speech on how this is a whole new year and how we shouldn't start any trouble and behave ourselves. So why bother this year and the year after as well? I can understand them telling the freshmen, though..."

The two countries whirled around in their seats to see an annoyed looking girl with tan skin and asian facial features staring at them. She looked up at the man who was currently talking about what would happen if any of them broke the rules and scowled.

"By the way, the guy talking up front is Mitchell. He's an asshole."

"Er...why?" Canada asked, intrigued by what this girl was saying. Cuba was paying attention too, but that was probably because anything was better than having to listen to the guy's boring speech.

The girl's dark brown eyes stared at them intently from behind the lens of her glasses as if she was trying to read them. This made Canada squirm a tiny bit, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Um... didn't you take note of the way he's talking or do you have to see him humiliate someone in the hallway first?"

The girl yelped as she felt someone elbow her roughly in the side. She turned to glare at her friend sitting next to her; another girl with shoulder length orange hair and green eyes. "Kelly, what was that for?"

"Can't you see that you're making him uneasy, Jay?" The girl dubbed as Kelly hissed so that the other people around them couldn't hear what she was saying.

Shooting her friend another look, Jay turned back to face Canada and an impatient Cuba. "Anyways, if Mitchell doesn't like you, he makes you feel like you're not worth anything above crap and goes out of his way to prove it too. Usually in public where everyone can see you and gossip about it."

"Sounds nice." Cuba snorted. Mitchell sounded like a certain annoying country he was forced to put up with at the World Meetings.

"Anyways, he's really benevolent to those who get high grades or are really good athletes... that sort of thing. He hates all the other 'ordinary' kids and troublemakers. Get my drift?"

"Eh... I think so." Canada admitted. He got that this Mitchell person was not someone you wanted to associate with unless you were the kind of person he liked. And from what the girl Jay was saying, he didn't like a good majority of the students.

"Yeah." Kelly agreed, glancing around quickly before joining into the conversation. "If you can, avoid him. Unless you're a jock or have a 4.0 GPA, you're better off not being within his vicinity."

Canada nodded. It wasn't smart to pass up good advice; especially the kind that came to you for free.

And he had a feeling that he and the other countries were going to need all the advice that they got.

**XXXX**

_"...and I'd like you to give a warm welcome to your new principal this year, Ms. Chase!" _

Denmark groaned, leaning back into his seat before sinking into it.

"When is it going to end?" He whined. Sure, the World Meetings they had to attend every year were longer but there you didn't really have to pay attention and you could distract yourself from having to listen to the boring stuff that had nothing to do with you. But here, you were forced to listen to what the people up front were saying and they telling you that you weren't allowed to do most of the fun things!

Sitting next to him, Norway rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, and if you'd listen you might actually learn something."

"But I can learn what they said after!"

"By annoying me until I tell you, right?"

"Eh? Did you say something Norge?"

"Never mind."

The other Nordics listened to the conversation, amused. The argument going on between the two countries was far more interesting than what the new school principal was saying but they weren't going to say that out loud.

**XXXX**

"Finally! It's over!" South Africa stretched her arms over her head as she tried to get rid of the stiffness that had settled in after having to sit still for so long. "I think I can feel my limbs again."

The tanned girl walking along side her shot her an amused look. The two countries never spoke with one another but they had been forced to sit beside each other when the onslaught of students entering the huge room had forced them to quickly get out of the way of getting trampled. Since everyone surrounding them were humans and they knew each other by sight only, they decided to talk to each other in under tones.

They were surprised to know they had several things in common. Such as dancing.

"But the assembly was so much shorter than the World Meetings... and actually more informative." Because nothing ever really got done at the annual gathering of the world except the meeting dissolving into one huge mess afterwards.

"Oh really? Exactly how was that assembly going to help solve the issue of Global Warming Rica?" South Africa couldn't help teasing her after recently learning that she was a major activist of all sorts.

"Don't call me Rica. It's Alicia, here." Costa Rica whispered, looking around furtively to see if anyone would over hear them. "We're 'humans' here so we have to have human names!"

"Got it." South Africa grinned, giving the Latin American country a thumbs up. "Then you should call me Naledi! But also, my last name is Zuma."

"So then Naledi Zuma?" Costa Rica asked, taking note of the Black African's name.

"Yup." She held out a hand to the other country. "Nice to meet you, Alicia! I hope we can become good friends!"

"Well then," 'Alicia' took hold of her hand. "I hope we can become good friends as well, Naledi!"

**XXXX**

"Wow, look, those two are friends already!" Belgium said to her brothers as they watched South Africa and Costa Rica shaking hands.

The three Western European countries were, like the rest of the student population, glad to have finally gotten out of the crowded auditorium. But now, they had something else to dread: going to class.

"Wow." Luxembourg blinked. "They... are. Do you think that this whole idea of getting everyone to attend a high school in hopes that we'll get along better is actually working?"

Netherlands didn't say anything in favour of watching the two younger girls.

"I think so." Belgium nodded. "I mean, I've never seen those two actually talk with each other."

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all." Netherlands agreed with his siblings. But what he was agreeing on was not that attending high school was likely to diffuse a World War III situation but rather that he could go and befriend the cute girl countries of the world. As well as the cute human girls, since he already spotted a few he was interested in being friends with.

Not that he was actually going to tell anyone about his ulterior motives other than having to listen to his boss' orders.

His younger brother wasn't fooled at all for a minute. "Please don't do anything that's going to get you arrested, alright Brudder?"

* * *

**AND OH MAH GOD I AM DONE! **

**Seriously, I never thought that I was going to be able to finish this but I actually did it! YES! **

**Anyways, sorry about that. I kinda lost interest in Hetalia not to mention a Writer's block decided to hit me. I still have a bit of that writer's block but luckily for you, I was able to manage to push past it to finish this story. Also... about what Romano said... don't get offended. We know how mouthy he is and the others stuck up for America, right?**

**And yeah... nothing productive in this chapter since it's mostly countries being introduced to an environment they're unused to as well as filler and me wanting to get something out for you to read. Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**Until next time!  
**


End file.
